Azure Skies
by xxMirror-Mirrorxx
Summary: "My name is Hikari Yokai and I refuse to die!" Follow the adventures of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno as their story changes when they meet with a very particular talented kunoichi, on a mission to capture her that turns into something more. Various pairings, OCxNaruto. Mainly adventure. T for swearing and some gore.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO [ /SOB ] HOWEVER I DO OWN HIKARI YOKAI, OTHER RANDOM OCS AND THE PLOT. SO PLEASE DON'T STEAL.

This takes place way in the begging of Shippuden and the past memories- somewhere around the time of the original Naruto. Hikari is one year older than Naruto [and Sakura, Sasuke…]. This will feature random pairings plus some OCxNaruto. This is mainly adventure.

Enjoy! Rate and review if you like it! c:

Boom.

Such a loud, loud noise spreading around the room, igniting the silence until it was all killed off. Only she remained really- she with her short brown curls. slightly burned at their edges, and her moist with tears of pain green eyes. She was quite an interesting person really. Risking the lives of her teammates, no her own life with her reckless auctions and yet still managing to make everything OK at the end of the day. That's who she was. As she felt the blood gush from the long vertical line across her left eye and drip down her face in a most annoying matter she couldn't help but bitterly laugh at her own miserable life. How did she get here?

After all- it was only one year ago when she first stepped on the grounds of Konoha, helped her foes. But, of course, if she's going to tell her story she might as well start at the very beginning.

"My name is Hikari Yokai and I refuse to die."

She was running so fast. She could barely feel her feet anymore. She must have traveled for a long time too- the sun that was once playing magnificently on the horizon was now pushed over by the dark blue canvas lightened by the moon only. That night something seemed oddly different. Once there were stars on that sky- so many, she tried to count them so many times but all her efforts were met with the conclusion that she will only fail- but today there was nothing. It was blank, almost black if it wasn't for the moon rays sharply cutting through. She didn't really notice it until she stopped for a second to catch her breath.

She was six. Her small, fragile even, figure was desperately clinging onto the tree; she was pushing her own back against it straightening it in the process. She was used to running- her sensei made her run every day; it was part of her training. But she never really found herself in the situation "run for your life" before that night. She had expected it; after all she knew from very little that she'll be something that the land of fire will try to catch. She was informed of that at the very start of her training as a shinobi. She possessed something that every nation needed. A certain controlling technique. The special power to—

She jumped, even when she was tired she knew she had to keep herself focused. She shacked a bit but in the end managed to stay still in place, crouched under the bushes way below her. They were catching up to her and doing so fast. That last moment she barely managed to avoid their attacks. For just a second she let her eyes swift up and quickly look at the tree. She blinked a few times but managed to recognize the form of the kunai that were thrown with so much power that they had been pushed deep in the tree. They were three- one at the head, one at the heart and a third at her supposed right leg. It would have been the end of her life if she hadn't been as smart as to jump back on the ground and hide. But her problems didn't end there.

As quick as possible she rolled and pushed herself against the ground. She couldn't risk being seen, but she needed to get away as fast as she could. Why? That would be because of the three matching explosive tags, carefully tied onto the kunais handles. Plus- she hated loudness the most, it exposed her and a large 'BOOM' wouldn't do her any good in the situation she was at. The dilemma needed to be solved quickly. And as it turns out she just needed the little push of the "BITCH IS RIGHT THERE" coming from somewhere (she didn't really care) to get up and run like she had never ran before in her life.  
She heard a tree collapsing behind her, the tag must have finally exploded, just in time to conceal her trail. She needed to put her hand over her mouth in order to mute the laugh that was about to escape. Was she really good or were the ninjas Konoha sent after her just really bad? In either case they were, like most people, underestimating her. That hurt her a bit. After all- she wasn't called 'chokyoshi oni' just for the fun of it. After all—

"My name is Hikari Yokai..." She bitterly whispered as she ran her blade across a bare chest, dropping the kunai behind her and letting it explode setting flames to the body that had just dropped "… and I refuse die."

Sigh. No meetings this chapter. This is sort of a quick Prologue really. A time waster. From here the real story unfolds.


End file.
